So Close
by purpleheart10
Summary: Freddie's going away so he can move on for good. What can Carly do to make him stay? CREDDIE.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN I CARLY**

"Hey. Is everything ready?" Sam asked as she entered the kitchen and went towards the refrigerator to get some ham. She caught Carly taking the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Almost. We're still waiting for Freddie." Carly answered as she took the popcorn out and into the living room.

The trio planned to watch some movie that night. Spencer was out with Socko and won't be back until morning so Sam would be sleeping over after the movie.

"Hi guys." Freddie said as he let himself inside the Shay's apartment. He sat on the couch and started eating the popcorn.

"Yo dork! The movie hasn't even started yet and you're finishing up the popcorn considering you're fifteen minutes late!" Sam yelled from the kitchen.

"Sam. Please be nice." Before Freddie could answer, he heard Carly say as she sat down beside him on the couch. "And please, hurry over here so we can watch the movie."

"Wait. I'm not yet finished with your ham. Why can't you wait for me like you waited for Freddork over there? But don't worry Carls. I forgive you!" Sam laughed as she took a bite.

"Alright Sam. Just get over here when you finished the ham." Carly responded. Freddie saw her smile. The smile he would never get tired of.

He didn't want to be alone with Carly even though Sam was just at the kitchen. It was so hard for him to be close to her when he knew he can never have her.

"So, why are you late anyway?" Carly turned to him and asked. She was still smiling.

"Uhm. I... I just finished packing my things." He answered seriously as he looked at Carly to see her reaction.

"Oh." Her smile disappeared and Freddie saw the sadness that took place in her eyes.

That night might be their last night together. Freddie and her mother would be flying to Paris the next day. They both knew if they were to see each other again, they'd have to wait for a really long time.

There was silence. Carly decided not to continue the talk. She knew she would be hurt. One of her best friends would be leaving the next day and she would really miss him a lot.

Freddie knew Carly would be sad so he decided not to say anything more. He didn't want to hurt her. After all, he was her best friend, only her best friend.

"It's movie time!" The silence was broken by Sam as she sat on the couch beside Carly. She noticed how quiet the two were and she knew what was wrong. She didn't bother to talk to them about it so they just started watching the movie.

------

"Ugh. Glad that was over. Mind if I go up now Carls? I'm tired and I just want to sleep." Sam said as she got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Okay Sam. Goodnight." Carly responded. She too was tired but she wanted to spend the remaining time with Freddie.

"Goodnight Carls. Goodnight dork. Have a safe flight tomorrow." Sam yelled from upstairs.

"Goodnight Sam." Freddie yelled back and then he turned to Carly. "I'm gonna miss that woman." He said as he smiled.

Carle didn't respond. She just looked at Freddie and thought of how she would miss him.

"Freddie. Do you really have to go?" she asked as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh Carly. Don't cry please." He reached for her and hugged her. He could now hear Carly's sobs. He didn't want to go either but he has reasons.

Freddie didn't let go of her until she stopped crying. She rested her head on his chest as his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Why are you going Freddie? You could stay with us while your mom works there. You don't have to go, right? We can go to the same college together. You don't have to study there." Carly told him. Freddie just let out a sigh.

"I don't want to go either but I have to." He replied.

"Is it because of your mom? I can talk to her for you."

"Carly. It isn't because of my mom. It's because of me. I need to be away."

"Away from what?"

Freddie didn't answer right away. He thought of how he was going to say his reason to Carly without hurting her.

"Freddie... Away from what?" she asked again.

"Away from… you." He let it out. Carly was shocked. She removed her head from Freddie's chest. She could not believe what she just heard. She wanted to cry. She was hurt and she never thought Freddie would say it.

"Wh-what? Wh-why?"

"Don't get me wrong Carly. I just… It hurts you know. It hurts to be this close to you. I know I am nothing more than your best friend and I was okay with that. But I figured I can't go on like this forever. I have to move on and I can't do it when we're like this. Sometimes I thought I was over you and that I finally let you go. But one word, one look, and one smile from you, I know. Again, I'd fall." He looked at her. He saw the tears falling from her eyes as she looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I really am."

He lifted her chin and made her look at him. He wiped her tears with his thumb and hugged her one more time.

"What do you want me to do Freddie? What can I do to make you stay?" she asked him.

Freddie knew the answer. He wanted Carly to love him like he loves her. But he can't say it. He didn't want to force her. If Carly would love him, it should be because she really does and not because she was trying to prevent him from staying away.

"I'm sorry Carly…" that was all he could say.

Carly rested her head on his shoulder this time. They were not talking but they wanted to stay with each other longer. She gave up. She knew how Freddie was hurt and she did understand. She just had to accept it. Besides, he'd come back. They both just didn't know when.

----

It was 1 am and Freddie was still wide awake. Carly was asleep in his arms. He smiled. He was happy but deep down, he was hurt. He wanted to hold her like this forever but he knew he had to go.

He carried her slowly towards her bedroom upstairs.

"Freddie. Please stay." She said with her eyes closed as Freddie put her to bed beside Sam.

"Just sleep. We'll see each other again tomorrow before we go to the airport." He tucked her in and when she didn't respond, Freddie whispered in her ear.

"I love you Carly." He planted a kiss on her cheeks. He saw her smile though she was really sleeping. This made him smile too.

He walked towards the door slowly and quietly. He wiped the tears flowing in his cheeks and went back to his apartment.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**R&R guys. **

**The story still has 1 or 2 more chapter(s) to go. I don't really know but this is not yet complete. **

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to post the next chapter tonight. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN ICARLY.**

**-----**

It's been five years since Carly and Freddie last saw each other, five long years. Carly finally let go of him then. She knew Freddie needed to be away even if it meant away from her. She could not give what he wanted or so she thought.

There were nights when she couldn't sleep and all she could do is think of him, her best friend. Freddie would call her once in a while to check up on her. They would talk for a few minutes about Spencer and Sam or what the two of them had been up to, and then he would bid her goodbye. She understood. If Freddie was to move on, they couldn't be that close even on the phone. It hurt her somehow. She missed talking to him. She missed him a lot.

When Freddie moved to Paris, she realized a lot of things about her and Freddie. It didn't take her long to realize what she feels for him. She knew he'd come back and when that day comes, she would tell him right away. Maybe Freddie hadn't move on and maybe, just maybe, he still loved her.

It was almost noon and Carly was sitting on the couch and watching TV. Spencer was out on a date as usual so she was alone. She couldn't call Sam and tell her to come over. She was working now.

She was on her own world when she heard someone knock on their door. Lazily, she stood up to open it, not bothering to take a look on the peephole to see who it was.

When she opened the door, she was shocked to see who was standing before her. It was him!

There he was standing in front of her looking as manly as ever. Paris did change him and she didn't expect it. There is one thing that didn't change about him, his smile. The thousand-watt smile she missed.

"Fr…Freddie?" She managed to blurt out. She was still shocked and she couldn't move. She wanted to hug him but her legs betrayed her. She must be dreaming. It couldn't be him. She raised her finger and poked him on his nose. This made him laugh. Carly never failed to amuse him.

Not waiting for Carly to speak some more, he pulled her close and trapped her in his arms for a hug. He could tell she still couldn't believe he was there but when she hugged back, he was relieved. He missed her.

"It really is me Carly. I missed you. I missed you so much." He said while he let go of her.

"I missed you to Freddie." She answered with a smile. She was a little disappointed that he let go of her immediately. She wasn't done hugging him but what the heck! He came back for her and she couldn't be happier.

"Wait. I want you to meet someone." And with that, Freddie disappeared and went to the hallway. Before Carly could speak, she saw him come back and this time, he was with someone.

"Carly, I want you to meet my fiancée, Kaitlin. Kaitlin, this is Carly, my best friend." Freddie introduced them.

Kaitlin smiled and hugged Carly immediately before she could react. Carly, being the kind girl that she was, hugged back.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Carly. I've heard so much about you." Kaitlin said as she broke the hug. Carly just smiled.

Carly couldn't help to look at her. She was pretty and charming and she could believe right then and there why Freddie chose her. She was happy for him but deep down inside, she was breaking into pieces.

She watched as Freddie put his arms around her shoulder. She smiled at them though she knew she wanted to cry. So much for planning to tell him her feelings when he comes back.

"Uhm. We've got to go Carly. We'll see you soon." Freddie said as he gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Bye Carly." Kaitlin said as Freddie grabbed her hand and turned around before Carly could say anything.

Freddie and his fiancée were no longer in sight. Carly just stood there. She had no more strength to move, not after seeing her Freddie with his fiancée.

"I…I love you Freddie." She then whispered to herself as a tear fell from her eyes. It was over. She knew it was. She had her chance five years ago and she let it pass. She then knew how he felt back then. She now knew how it hurts to be close to him knowing she could never have him.

They were close. So close but still… so far.

-----

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, I didn't realize that this chapter would be longer than I thought. So there will probably be 2 more chapters, I think. **

**Thanks for the reviews people! I appreciate it a lot. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY.**

_-------_

"_I…I love you Freddie." She then whispered to herself as a tear fell from her eyes. It was over. She knew it was. She had her chance five years ago and she let it pass. She then knew how he felt back then. She now knew how it hurts to be close to him knowing she could never have him._

_They were close. So close but still… so far._

_-----_

"Carly… Carls… Carlotta!!" Sam yelled as she shook her best friend. They were on Carly's bedroom and Sam was worried about her.

"Wha—what happened Sam?" Carly asked as she sat down. She seemed to be out of the world.

"I just woke up and sat beside you while you were still sleeping. You were mumbling something and it sounded like you said you love Freddie and then you started crying in your sleep. I didn't know what to do so I woke you up." Sam explained. She was just as shocked as Carly. Sam always knew that Carly had feelings for Freddie and she was just afraid to admit it.

"Did I really say that? Oh my God!" Carly said as she covered her lips with her hands. She felt like an idiot for letting Sam discover her feelings for Freddie first.

"Don't you deny it Carls! I know you like Freddie, or maybe even love him. You said so yourself. I can't believe it took you this long to realize it." Sam scolded but smiled at her anyway. She reached for Carly and hugged her.

"I was confused about how I felt for Freddie during these past weeks. But it's so weird that all it takes is a dream for me to finally admit it to myself. I dreamt of Freddie coming back here after five years. I was to tell him I love him then but he was with his fiancée. I felt horrible." Carly said as she leaned on her best friend's shoulders. "What should I do?" she asked her.

"What you should have done in the first place. You should tell him Carls. Tell him before its too late." Sam advised. Though she hated Freddie (well, she doesn't actually hate him. She just loves picking on him), she wanted her two best friends to be happy.

"Yeah. Then maybe he'll stay with us and not go to Paris. By the way, what time is it Sam?" Carly asked as she grabbed her towel to take a bath. She doesn't want to confess her love for Freddie in her jammies. That would be embarrassing.

"Uh, Carls. It's uhm… 8:45 am. I think we overslept." Sam said seriously. Freddie's flight was 9:30 am and knowing Mrs. Benson, they probably were at the airport by then.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Freddie said we'll see each other again before they go to the airport!! I better talk to Spencer!" Carly shouted as she hurried towards the elevator.

---

"Spencer! Spencer where are you?" Carly yelled as soon as she got out from the elevator. She was now worried. She only had 45 minutes before Freddie's plane takes off.

"In the kitchen!" Spencer yelled back. Carly immediately went to the kitchen to talk to her brother.

"Did Freddie drop by before they left?" Carly asked him, now hysterical. She wanted to stop Freddie or at least hug him goodbye.

"Oh yeah. He was looking for you and I said you were sleeping. So he said 'Okay, don't wake her up. I don't want to see her anyway before I leave' and then I ask 'Why?' and then he answered 'Because when I see her, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to go' and then I replied 'Oh' and then he said…" Spencer explained continuously before he was cut-off by Carly.

"You didn't wake me??? Spencer!!!" she yelled at him. She knew she was being mean but she wasn't really mad at him. She was madder at herself.

"I didn't know I was supposed to wake you up. I'm sorry Carly." Spencer apologized.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. But can you please drive me to the airport? I really need to see him. Please Spencer." Carly begged.

"Of course! Now go take a bath. We'll leave at exactly 9 am. Hurry now Carls!" Spencer replied. He knew what was up and he was happy that she was finally going to do something about it. He smiled and then went back to what he was doing earlier, polishing his new sculpture.

Carly raced upstairs into her bedroom. She found Sam lying on the bed again.

"Sam! Get up! We're going to the airport! Now!" Carly yelled.

"I'm still sleepy. Can't you go alone? Besides, it'll take you longer if you wait for me while I shower. I'll stay here if you don't mind." Sam replied.

"Good point. Alright. Wish me luck!" Carly said as she went out her bedroom and hurried towards her bathroom.

Sam could only look at her best friend. "Man! If this is what happens to girls who fall in love, I swear, I don't want any of it. But she seems happy anyway." Sam said to herself as she drifted back to sleep.

---

"Spencer! Can't you drive any faster? We're going to be late!" Carly yelled at him for the second time that day. She was really anxious to see Freddie. She needed to tell him she loves him too and she knew her confession could change a whole lot of everything about them starting from Freddie staying at Seattle.

"Relax! Would you? God! How can you not realize it before the day he leaves?" he answered. He knew it was about time. Freddie had always been there for his sister and now that she realized her feelings for him, he couldn't be happier for them.

The question calmed Carly down. Her brother was right. How come only now? Freddie's about to go and there she was, racing against the other cars in the highway with his brother.

"Uhm… I… I wanted to be sure Spencer. But… how did you know I was in love with him?" Carly was even more furious at herself. How could they know? Was she the last one to realize it considering it was her own feelings?

"If you were in my shoes or Sam's for that matter, you wouldn't have any doubt. The way you look at him, the sadness in your eyes when he told you he would be leaving, the way you smile when you see him in the morning… All that Carls." He explained.

"How come you guys saw how I feel and Freddie didn't?"

"Well. I don't know. Maybe because he didn't want to jump into conclusions that could hurt him eventually you know. What if he thought you love him and then he finds out that he was wrong? That would hurt for sure or…"

"Or what?"

"Or he wanted you to tell him yourself." Spencer answered.

Carly just let out a heavy sigh and looked into her watch and then outside the window. They only had 10 minutes before his flight.

"Don't worry little sis. We'll make it. We'll be there in 5 minutes. You'll be able to tell him. Don't worry." He assured her.

"Thanks Spencer. I really owe you big-time." She smiled at him.

---

Carly ran as fast as she could as soon as Spencer shut the engine off. He tried to keep up with her speed but Carly seemed not to care for she was running faster than him.

Carly had 2 minutes more before the plane takes off. She immediately went to check the gate number Freddie and her mother were supposed to be boarding. When she found it on the large screen, she ran again. She didn't care about the people she bumped into. She didn't care either if people were staring at her. She just knew what was more important.

She stumbled on her way there but each time, she stood up. She didn't want to waste any time. She could hear Spencer calling her name from her back but she didn't turn around. She would deal with him later. All she cared about was Freddie and her newly-found feelings for him.

Carly was finally able to reach the gate she was looking for. She ran faster than she used to. There were hardly any people in sight. She looked for a familiar face but she wasn't able to see him.

"Miss…" she said to the lady behind the counter as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hello. May I help you?" The lady answered with a smile.

"Uhm. Is the plane to Paris still here?" she asked her. _Please, say yes. Please. I need to see Freddie. I need to tell him I love him. _She was lost in her thoughts but she heard the lady's answer loud and clear.

"You mean that plane?" the lady asked as she gestured her hand for Carly to look at the window. She could see it. The plane was already on the verge of taking off.

"No! Please!!" she shouted and everyone looked at her. She knew she was being stupid and there was nothing else she could do. She just stood there helplessly watching the plane hid its tires and slowly rose above the ground.

Spencer rushed towards her. When he saw what she was looking at, he immediately patted her sister's shoulder. Carly didn't turn around and Spencer just let her be.

"No… Please… Come back… I… I love you Freddie…" she whispered to herself. Tears were racing down her cheeks.

She remembered it. It was like how her dream ended. She wanted someone to tell her that this was just another dream. She would eventually wake up and things were not yet too late. But she knew it was over. Freddie was already gone and this time, there's no waking up.

Carly turned around and buried herself in Spencer's chest. He held her tight. He wanted to whisper to her that it's going to be alright, that he'd come back for her, but he knew that things were going to be the opposite.

"I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. I should have called you when Freddie came by. I should have driven faster." Spencer apologized.

"No Spencer. It was mine. I messed up. I was so stupid not to realize it earlier." She said in-between sobs. She was tired from all the running and she was hurt real bad.

"Shhh. Come on. Let's go home."

---

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**1 more to chapter to go.**

**Thanks for the comments/reviews. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"_I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. I should have called you when Freddie came by. I should have driven faster." Spencer apologized._

"_No Spencer. It was mine. I messed up. I was so stupid not to realize it earlier." She said in-between sobs. She was tired from all the running and she was hurt real bad._

"_Shhh. Come on. Let's go home."_

_------_

Carly didn't talk during their ride home. She didn't know what to say or what to do now that Freddie's gone. She just looked outside the window with tears continuously flowing from her eyes praying that Freddie would come back for her.

"Carls…" Spencer whispered as he touched her hand. Carly looked at him but didn't respond. She couldn't because the damn tears just won't stop.

"Everything will be okay. Sam and I are still here." He continued.

This made Carly smile though. She believed him. She knew she could get through this but she also knew she would have to endure so much pain to live her life normally like she used to. After all, nothing would ever be the same without Freddie.

Carly's thoughts were cut-off by her iphone. She immediately reached for her bag and grabbed her phone to see who was calling. She wished it to be Freddie but that was impossible since he was on a plane. She somehow felt relieved when she saw Sam's name appear on the screen.

"Sam…" she whispered.

"Carls. What happened?" Sam asked her. She knew something was wrong judging from Carly's voice and the sobs Carly thought she couldn't hear.

"We didn't make it… He's gone… I'll talk to you later. We're almost home now." As Carly recited each word, she began to cry again. She immediately ended the call not even hearing what Sam had to say.

----

Carly opened the knob of their apartment door. Spencer just dropped her off and went to the mall to buy some art supplies.

She spotted Sam sitting on their couch and watching some TV. When Sam noticed her, she immediately turned it off and run towards Carly who seemed out of the real world at the moment.

Sam led Carly to the couch and made her sit. She was hurt seeing her best friend suffer like this. She seemed so lifeless. Her eyes were red and she looked pale. It was as if she'd been crying the whole ride home.

She hugged her. Carly started crying again. Sam didn't say anything until Carly calmed down.

"Carly…" Sam whispered as she broke the hug. She looked at her best friend.

"He's gone Sam. Please don't tell me everything's gonna be fine because I know it isn't. Please…" Carly begged. She didn't want anyone to give her false hopes. It would just hurt her more.

"Man! You really love him don't you?" Sam asked her. She knew Carly liked Freddie but she had no idea until now how much Carly was hurt.

"Yes… I… I love him. But it's too late now. I'm stupid Sam. I should have realized it earlier. If I did, Freddie would still be here… I messed up! I'm so stupid! I'm in love with him! I'm in love with Freddie!" Carly yelled as she lost control. She wanted everything out of her chest.

"Carly…" Sam whispered again hoping that Carly would stop crying. "Carls… Please stop crying."

"It hurts Sam… It hurts a lot." Carly answered as she wiped her tears with her fingers.

"I know Carls. Listen…" before Sam could continue, Carly spoke again.

"I don't know what to do. I'll just be a burden to you and to my brother. I don't know if I could be me again. Freddie's gone… I…" she was now being paranoid. Sam understood her but she had enough. She had to tell her.

"Carlotta!!! Freddie's here!" She yelled at her.

"I know Sam. He's go—Whaaaaaaaaat?" Carly looked at her. She wasn't sure if she heard it right. Sam had told her that Freddie was there and she was shocked. She didn't want to believe her but Sam would never play games with her. She knew she was hurt.

"He's here…" Sam answered and before Carly could speak again, Freddie came out from the kitchen. The girls both looked at him with different reactions. Sam was smiling at him as if she was encouraging him and Carly was just staring with her jaw dropped and eyes open wide.

Carly could not believe her eyes. He could see Freddie staring at her with passion in his eyes. She could tell that there were fresh tears on his cheek. He was crying too.

"You two talk. I'll be in the studio." Sam broke the silence as she stood up from the couch and ran towards the elevator to push its button. She looked at Carly and smiled at her best friend who was still shocked. She looked at Freddie then and gave him a smile before going inside.

"Carly…" Freddie spoke first as he made his way towards her who was still sitting on the couch. She wasn't moving but her eyes were following him.

Carly stood up and hugged him when he stood near her. He didn't expect it but he hugged her back. He could hear her sobs again.

"You're crying again." He whispered to her as he kissed her hair. She buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't respond. She just wanted to hold him. If this was just another dream, she'd make the most out of it.

They just stood there swaying with no music as they hugged each other. Carly eventually stopped crying and when she did, she let go.

"I thought you were gone Freddie. I thought I lost you." She told him.

"Yeah. About that…" Freddie started to explain what really happened.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Sam couldn't go back to sleep so she went down the living room and just started watching TV. It had been 20 minutes since the siblings left._

_She was flipping through the channels when she heard a knock on the door. _

"_Great. Another disturbance!" she exclaimed as she lazily stood up and opened the door ready to yell at the person in front of her but when she finally saw who it was, she was more shocked than aggravated.._

"_Hi!" he greeted her with a shy smile._

"_What are you doing here Fredward? You're supposed to be at the airport!" she told him as she let him in._

_Freddie sat down on the couch and started explaining things to Sam._

"_I… I came back for Carly. Is she here?" he asked her as he looked around to see if Carly was there but she was nowhere to be found._

"_Carly and Spencer are at the airport catching your flight!" she yelled at him._

"_What? Why?" Freddie was shocked but he kept himself calm._

"_Carly wanted to tell you something before you leave. Apparently, you promised her last night that you would see each other again before you head to the airport but we overslept so there…" she explained as she took the sit beside him. _

_Freddie absorbed Sam's words and he nodded. There was no reason for him to be said. He was happy in fact, happy and excited. He couldn't wait to see Carly. He wanted to tell her that he's staying for good._

"_I better call Carly." Sam whispered as she grabbed her phone on the coffee table and started dialing her best friend's number._

"_Sam…" she whispered._

"_Carls. What happened?" Sam asked her. She knew something was wrong judging from the Carly's voice and the sobs Carly thought she couldn't hear._

"_We didn't make it… He's gone… I'll talk to you later. We're almost home now." As Carly recited each word, she began to cry again. She immediately ended the call not even hearing what Sam had to say._

"_Why didn't you tell her I was here?" Freddie asked Sam._

"_Ugh. She won't even let me talk. Gee Fredward, what did you do to her? She seemed so upset. No doubt she was crying. Anyway, they'll be here soon." Sam replied as she stood up and grabbed Freddie's arms and pulled him towards the kitchen._

"_Sam! What are you doing?" he yelled at her as he was forced to follow Sam._

"_I can't take this anymore. I want this to be over. Stay there in the kitchen and don't come out until I tell you to!" she warned him._

"_But I have to see Carly!" Freddie tried to reason out but he saw Sam glare at him._

"_Shut up and be quiet! You'll thank me for this. You'll see." Sam said as she went back to the living room. "Oh, and if you try to come out as soon as Carly's here, I'm gonna punch you real hard Freddie! Real hard…" she yelled at him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"We owe Sam one." Carly smiled after hearing Freddie's story. She was now happy

Freddie stepped closer to her and wiped the remaining tears on cheeks.

"Carly…" he whispered.

"Freddie… I can't take it anymore. I wanted to tell you something." Carly said as she grabbed his hand from her face and held it tight.

"What is it?" Freddie asked her.

"I love you Freddie. No, I'm in love with you." She confessed as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

Freddie's lips started to form a smile. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that Carly."

"I'm sorry it took me this long to realize and finally say it." She replied looking down at the floor. Freddie let go of her hand and lifted her chin. He leaned forward and closed his eyes as he brushed his lips with hers.

Carly was nervous as Freddie leaned forward to kiss her. She knew he waited for this for a long time so she put aside her feelings and she found herself kissing him back.

"So…" she giggled as they broke apart. She led him to the couch and both sat down still holding each other's hand. "Are you here for good?"

"Yup. It took all my courage to tell my mom I wanted to stay when we arrived at the airport. She was furious at first but I guess she realized it was time to let me be on my own. " He explained while tracing circles on the back of her hand as Carly listened to what he was saying.

"Wow. That's a first." she smiled at him.

"Yeah. I told her my reasons of course."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I'd rather wait for you than be away from you." He replied as he looked at her and smiled. "I realized that I loved loving you. It's true that it hurts to be just your best friend but I'd take it. The thought of being away from you almost killed me Carls. I couldn't stand it." He added seriously.

Carly smiled at him and gave him a nose kiss which made him lose his seriousness. He remembered the time when she first gave him one during their web show. He almost melted that time.

"I thought you wanted to be away from me. What made you realize you want to wait?" she asked curiously.

"You may not believe this but… I had a dream last night." Freddie answered.

"Really?" She remembered her own dream. The dream that made her realize her feelings for him. "What was it about?" she asked curiously.

"In my dream, I flew to Paris and came back after five years. I was miserable Carls so I came back for you to tell you that I wasn't able to move on and that I was still in love with you. When I arrived here to surprise you, you were shocked but happy to see me. I thought I still had a chance but when you let me in, I saw him and you introduced us to each other." He told her sadly. That dream was more than a nightmare to him. It wasn't pleasant at all but he was thankful for it.

"Him? Who?" Carly asked eagerly though she was confused. She wanted to know what his dream was about. She was amused.

"Your fiancé." He continued.

Carly smiled at him. It was just like her dream.

"I love you Carly." He whispered when he saw her lost in her thoughts.

"I love you too." she answered.

Freddie and Carly leaned in for another kiss but they pulled away when they heard the elevator.

"What's taking you guys so long??" Sam yelled as she got out of the elevator. Before Freddie and Carly could answer…

"Whoa! What did I miss?" Spencer exclaimed as soon as he got inside the apartment holding his bag of art supplies from the mall.

Freddie and Carly just looked at each other and started laughing.

They're in love all right and they both knew it now that reality was finally better than their dreams.

**THE END.**

------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry if this isn't that good. I had a hard time writing this chapter. Glad I was able to finish it. Sorry for the errors though.**

**I'm gonna miss writing Creddie stories but I have to focus on my studies FOR NOW. I'm definitely coming back. ^_^ **

**Thanks for everyone who read this story and my other two stories. Thanks also to those who reviewed.**

**Until next time! ^_^ **


End file.
